


Practice

by theonepart2



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Awkward, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonepart2/pseuds/theonepart2
Summary: Practice makes perfect
Relationships: Maya Hart & Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Kudos: 40





	Practice

"I have a date with Lucas this weekend!" Riley exclaimed, bursting with excitement as her blonde haired friend entered her bedroom window.

"Congratulations," Maya said without meaning it, but Riley didn't notice. "So where's Cowboy Curtis taking my girl?"

"We're planning on catching a movie," Riley said, still smiling.

"A movie," Maya repeated. "Sounds like he's going to make his move."

This snapped Riley out of her cheerful mood. "What do you mean? What move?"

"You know," Maya said, gesturing vaguely with her hand. "Dark theatre. The two of you alone. He's probably going to try to sneak a kiss."

"But, I've never kissed a guy before. I've never kissed anyone before."

"What about your parents?" Maya asked with a grin.

"That doesn't count, and you know it." Riley said, grabbing a nearby pillow and smacking her friend in the head. "I meant a real kiss."

"I thought your first kiss was with Farkle," Maya said with a laugh. "Remember, on the stage..."

"That didn't count either!" Riley protested, bur Maya grabbed the pillow before she could be hit again. "Besides, he covered my mouth with his hand first."

Both girls fell into silent thought. Maya was the first to break the resulting silence, her voice barely higher than a whisper, "Maybe you could...practice..." there was a pause - a hitch in her breathing, "with me?"

"Maya, that's a great idea!" Riley said, once more bursting with her usual enthusiasm.

The blonde girl couldn't believe her ears. "Wait, really?" she asked, "Are you really sure you want to practice with me?"

"Of course," Riley said. "You're my best friend, and I trust you."

Maya's heart began beating rapidly, the sound of blood rushing in her ears as her best friend and secret crush leaned in toward her eyes closed and lips puckered. She closed her eyes, simultaneously wanting the moment to be over and for it to never end. The moment ended with the two girls bumping their heads against each other.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

They opened both their eyes to see the other rubbing her own sore forehead which sent both girls into giggling fits. The door to Riley's room opened and her dad poked his head in.

"Hey, Riley, dinner's ready. Oh hey, Maya. I didn't know you were here. I'll have Topanga set a place for you too. Come on down."

"Alright, dad."

"Thanks, Mr. Matthews."

Corey nodded and left the room, leaving the two friends to get ready on their own.

"Well, that was a bust," Maya said. "At least you know how not to do it next time."

"Yeah..." said Riley, her voice trailing off as her mouth stretched into a grin. Without a second thought, she leaned forward, tilting her head slightly, and caught Maya off guard with a kiss directly on the lips.

The kiss ended as quickly as it had started, and Riley pulled away grinning. "How was that?"

"Definitely better," Maya said.

"Girls," Riley's mom shouted from downstairs, "dinner!"

"Come on," Riley said, grabbing Maya's hand and jumping to her feet. "Let's go eat."


End file.
